L'inéluctable fin de trois fous
by violettepoete
Summary: Evans. Potter. Snape. Ces trois-là auraient mieux fait de ne jamais se rencontrer...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Evans. Potter. Snape. Ces trois-là n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer...

Genre: Drame, friendship, romance

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

**L'inéluctable fin de trois fous**

Lily Evans n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Pour commencer, elle était une sorcière alors que ses deux parents n'avaient aucuns pouvoirs magiques. Sans être belle, elle était jolie, mais elle était surtout d'une formidable intelligence et c'est ceci qui causa sa perte.

James Potter n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Héritier de la fortune familiale, enfant unique chéri et adoré, il n'avait, comme tous les gosses trop gâtés, aucune idée de la différence qu'il existait entre l'amour et la possession. C'est ce qui le tua.

Severus Snape, comme les deux autres, n'était pas ordinaire. Aimé par sa mère, mais haï par son père, il avait développé très tôt une volonté farouche de tout accomplir seul sans aide. Ce fut ce trait de caractère qui scella son destin.

**...**

Lily et Severus se rencontrèrent les premiers. Un terrain de jeu et un secret partagé au milieu de cet univers si normal, pour eux qui l'étaient si peu, avaient faits d'eux des amis à l'âge de neuf ans.

Deux merveilleuses années plus tard (surtout en prenant en considération la manière dont ils finiraient tous les trois), ils entrèrent à Poudlard et les choses se compliquèrent à partir de là. Elle partit à Gryffondor, lui, à Serpentard. Le système élitiste des Maisons et les préjugés commencèrent à les séparer.

James, également réparti à Gryffondor, était une forte tête et un mauvais coeur. Voyant un ennemi (tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la maison des Lions l'étaient pour lui) frayer avec l'une des leurs, il le martyrisa de son mieux et à ce niveau-là, du moins, il excellait.

Exaspéré, continuellement brimé, lui qui n'avait rien, par le garçon qui avait tout, Severus ne trouvait plus autant de réconfort dans la présence de Lily. La coupe fut pleine (et se brisa) un jour normal pour James, un jour horrible pour Severus et Lily.

Un mot de trop, le chagrin et la rancoeur. Ce n'est pas encore commencé que c'est déjà fini. Severus perd la seule lueur de son existence et Lily perd son premier ami.

Trop fière, Lily ne pardonne pas. Trop blessée, Lily veut se venger. James est présent et a commencé depuis quelques semaines à lui montrer de l'intérêt. Parce qu'elle est meilleure en classe que lui, jolie et qu'elle lui résiste. Il dit qu'il l'aime, et sans doute le croit-il. Mais Lily sait que c'est juste qu'il la veut. Lily a une soeur, elle a partagé ses parents. Mais Lily y voit une opportunité. Elle veut faire souffrir Severus à cause de ses mots, de son attitude, d'avoir détruit le "Et si..." qu'elle pensait parfois en observant son meilleur ami à la dérobée.

Faire semblant de commencer à apprécier le jeune homme est facile, voir la douleur et la colère dans les yeux de Severus est plus difficile, mais elle est encore trop furieuse pour faire marche arrière. Elle pense, de toute manière, qu'elle ne risque rien, que Potter se lassera, qu'elle aura donné une leçon à Severus.

Mais Potter ne se lasse pas. Elle croyait qu'en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait, il n'en voudrait plus, comme ces enfants qui jettent au loin le jouet qu'ils réclamaient deux minutes auparavant. Mais Potter veut entièrement et pour toute la vie. Potter est possessif, Evans est rancunière et Snape est jaloux. Sans ces trois défauts, peut-être auraient-ils pu être heureux...

Flattée de ces attentions, Lily épousa James et donna sa vie pour la seule personne qu'elle aima davantage que Severus. James mourut pour essayer de sauver ce qui lui appartenait. Severus, incapable de se pardonner, fut tué de longues années plus tard, après une vie sans amour et pleine de regrets.

En définitive, Potter causa la perte de Snape, Snape causa la perte d'Evans et Evans causa celle de Potter.

**...**

Harry ne sut jamais ces choses-là. Il resta dans l'idée que son professeur avait aimé sa mère sans retour, que Lily était bienveillante et que son père aimait sa mère. Et peut-être était-ce mieux pour lui qui portait le monde magique à bout de bras. Qui aurait pu lui dire, à ce pauvre enfant? Qui en aurait eu le courage? Ceux qui le savaient étaient morts et la vérité était morte avec eux.

Mais, tu sais quoi, Harry? La vérité craint, de toute façon!

**...FIN...**


End file.
